


Falling

by krush



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krush/pseuds/krush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean take a break. It might be Sam's last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Falling

The camp site was desolate and empty. Mist hung on the land blanketing it in whiteness that was broken occasionally by green. It was closed up for repairs except for one which was left especially for them. Sam knew they needed some sort of break. They had been hunting non stop for months and he felt like he might break, literally shatter if they did not stop and take a breath.   
The last hunt had been hard on Sam. The witch had been overly motivated and had drained more than his blood. It felt like his very essence had flowed out of his body together with the blood leaving him weak. By the time Dean had reached him he was plastered on a tree branch gasping desperately for air. Needles to say, the witch had breathed her last after Dean was through with her.

Dean didn’t really care where they took a break as long as they finished resting up before the big bad of the week reared it’s head. More importantly, he was worried about Sam. It seemed to him that his little brother was withering away in front of him. His complexion was pale, black circles around his eyes despite sleeping more than usual. Bobby was looking into it and Cas was a no show even after Dean called him till he was hoarse. He needed to figure out how to help Sam sooner than later. He steered the Impala to the designated last cabin tucked behind a grove of trees and killed the engine.

“Sam, you do realize this is a bad idea right?” Dean complained as he swung the door open not waiting for Sam’s reply. He knew, just knew that something bad will happen while they were away frolicking in the woods. Plus, how was he supposed to find a solution to Sam’s situation in the freaking woods for crying out loud? The morning chill washed over his exposed skin making it break out into goosebumps. He shivered. 

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes muttering something about stupid big brothers.

“I can hear that, Sam!” Dean hollered striding around to the Impala’s trunk to remove his duffel bag. Sam reached for his backpack which he had thrown on the backseat before following Dean out of the car. All his muscles ached even in places he didn’t know had muscles. His hair ached. His teeth ached. His freaking nails hurt.

“Dean, I know you loath anything that remotely resembles decent distraction but you’re gonna have to suck it becauses I need a break man.” Sam said voice coming out hoarse.

“I actually happen to have more fun than you do. And that’s a fact” Dean replied flashing his teeth at Sam who was leaning miserably on the Impala. 

“What? You call drowning in whiskey and fucking every waitress fun?” Sam asked raising his eyebrows as he looked at Dean through his bangs.

“Yea Sammy, best damn fun in the world. Beats camping or whatever this is. You should try it” Dean replied another smile splitting his face as he remembered some of his more colorful escapades. 

Sam looked like he was just about to die of exhaustion. He trudged behind Dean picturing a bed in anticipation of his impending exhaustion-induced coma. He had slept a bit in the car and was not so out of it that Dean had to support his weight. They climbed the three steps leading to a wooden door which Dean opened with the key provided. The owner had insistently pressed it on his hand after they rid him of a poltergeist months ago. Frankly, he had been sure that they would never need to use it but surprise, surprise.

The door creaked as it opened inwards revealing a large room with a king sized bed in the middle, a kitchenette at one corner and a door that hopefully led to the toilet and bathroom. Situated at the foot of the bed was a couch that was initially blue but had faded to a sad grey.

Sam pushed past Dean his bag slipped from his limb hands and fell on the floor with a dull thud and continued on to the bed. He flopped on top of it face first and promptly went to sleep legs dangling at the end.

Dean stood at the door and looked at his brother worriedly. His previously cheery face crumbled to reveal worry lines now that Sam was not looking at him. It had been a grueling month of trying to put Sam back together. They had chanted spells, gone to another witch for help much to Dean’s horror, they even went to a hospital but none seemed to work. Dean was slowly but surely losing Sam. As much as he did not want to face it, knew what this was. Sam was asking him to let go. To be allowed to die peacefully. Dean knew what he had to do, he had done it before and he would do it again a thousand times over. That is why he had agreed to come and ‘rest’.

He closed the door behind him and went to sit beside the sleeping form of his brother. Sam’s breaths were coming out shallow, chest barely rising before falling back down. Slowly, he brushed the unruly curls that framed Sam’s face and tucked them behind his ears. God, he looked so young and innocent like this. He leaned down and gave Sam a kiss on the forehead. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The moment Dean’s lips touched Sam’s skin he felt a tingle, the air between them crackled and then Sam began to vibrate. Dean’s eyes went wide in surprise. Two things flashed through his mind; one, Sam was experiencing some sort of death throes and two, the bed had a vibrating mechanism that he had unintentionally set off. He hoped it was the latter. He tore his lips away eyes racing to Sam’s face to identify any additional anomalies other than the ones already there. At the same time his right hand fumbled under Sam’s weight to his chest stilling to feel a heartbeat that was thudding steadily. Dean let out a gush of air and staggered away from the bed. 

“Oh, God Sammy. Please don’t die on me.” He said leaning on the wall next to a lone window. A soft breeze brushed over him cooling the sweat that had gathered on his skin. He looked down at Sam thinking he must have woken him but he was still sound asleep. He glanced at the bare table at the opposite end of the bed noting the distinct absence of a coin meter for activating Magic Fingers. Just to reassure himself that he had not imagined the whole phenomenon, Dean leaned in again and pressed his lips to Sam’s forehead. This time it was stronger. His lips thrummed where they met Sam’s skin making Sam tremble in turn. He was so shocked his legs gave way under him sending him sprawling on his back. He grunted as his ass impacted with the tiled floor. 

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous.” Dean mumbled. He was too stunned to feel the pain lancing through his ass where the tile was pressing on him uncomfortably. Was the cabin haunted? He wondered as he crawled forward towards Sam. But the room temperature had not dropped nor was he breathing out visible air. He came up to the bed and peeked at Sam who was mercifully still asleep. Obviously Dean had to reassure himself that this was real and not his imagination. He leaned in for a third time and kissed Sam’s exposed cheek and then the corner of his lips. Each time he felt the vibrations increase and at one point Sam moaned weakly and turned his head following Dean’s lips. The moan felt like a punch to Dean’s guts wrenching him back to reality. 

“The hell?” Dean was decidedly stumped. In all his years he had never heard of or felt a kiss that resulted in vibrations, not of this kind anyway. Not wanting to examine this any further than was necessary Dean removed Sam’s shoes then looked around for something to cover him with . He found a closet loaded with blankets and took one to tuck in his brother with. He then went to the kitchen which he noted happily was fully stocked. He started to make coffee then looked back at Sam’s sleeping form and abandoned it for something stronger.

Dean walked back towards the bed on shaky legs drink in hand. Sam was snoring softly. He took a long swing at the whiskey then proceeded to salt the door and window which had to be latched first. He made sure Sam was still breathing before throwing himself on the couch which surprisingly felt more comfortable than it looked.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sam woke up at dusk feeling better than he had in days. He threw the blanket aside and swung his legs off the bed. Dean was sprawled on the couch mouth hanging open, a line of drool seeping to the cushion. Sam smiled. He knew Dean also needed the rest even if he swore to the contrary.

He tiptoed to the bathroom careful not to wake Dean and took a hot shower. The sleep must have really helped because he felt more like his old self. He toweled off and went back to their room. Dean was up having a cup of coffee.

“Hey I made you some.” Dean said as he carefully looked Sam over. He seemed to have some of his color back.

“Thanks. Let me just put something on.” Sam said as he reached for his jeans and shirt.

“How are you feeling?” Dean inquired sipping at his coffee.

“Am feeling much better. I haven’t felt this good in weeks.” Sam replied as he finished dressing.

“Huh.” Dean contemplated telling Sam about what happened but changed his mind.

“I know. Am more surprised than you are. Must be the clean air, you think?” Sam asked.

“Yea, must be.” Dean answered lamely eyes skittering around the room before coming to land on Sam’s. What? He kissed Sam and now he was healing? Was he missing something here?

They made dinner and then watched some classic movies on Sam’s laptop before calling it a night. Dean landed back on the couch and Sam took the bed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dean stirred before dawn and decided to explore their surroundings before Sam woke up. He was up half the night anyway thinking about the damned kiss and that maddening vibration that accompanied it. It was not the first time that he had kissed Sam. He had done it when Sam had scraped his knee, had lost his shoes, had missed him but it was never literally electrifying and it definitely never had healing powers. He stumbled upon a lake and decided to head back and get Sam. A swim sounded like a good idea at the moment.

Sam was leaning at the door soaking up the morning sun a cup of steaming coffee in one hand.

“Hey Sammy, I found a lake out back. Wanna swim?” 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They walked for a few yards before the treeline broke to reveal a lake that was something out of a greeting card, a sapphire blue that shimmered in the sun. There was a wooden platform that led to the water where a moored canoe danced seductively. Dean shifted the bag he was carrying to the opposite shoulder and stalked towards it. The canoe was made of wood, had wider sides and a flatter bottom than a typical recreational one. It’s two paddles were tucked at one end of the hull. The waves undulated, lapping gently at the canoe. Sam removed his shoes, threw them on the sanded beach and rolled his jeans up to his mid shins. He sat down at the edge of the platform and let his feet soak in the water. The water felt heavenly as it washed over him in waves. Sam looked up and saw Dean poking around the canoe.

“So, do you want to swim or go canoeing?” Sam shouted loud enough for his voice to carry to Dean.

“Am not sure this thing is safe Sam. It looks old”. Dean shouted back. He untied the rope that held the boat in place and threw it into the canoe.

“Might as well give it a try” Sam said. He stood up slowly and walked towards Dean leaving wet footprints at his wake. Sam loomed over Dean who was still looking around the canoe, slapping it’s sides to test it’s strength. He turned as he felt Sam behind him and knew he was screwed. Sam had puppy dog face number five in full effect, the one that Dean could not say no to. Not that he could say no to any of the hundreds that got Sam exactly what he wanted. 

“Dammit! OK, but am not carrying your ass back when this thing capsizes.” 

“I can swim” Sam replied laughing as he eased into the canoe. He took one paddle and and seated himself at one end looking at Dean daring him to say anything.

“Sam, you are not doing any paddling.” Dean threw his bag into the canoe and climbed in. Seeing as he was still weak, Sam decided it was prudent not to argue. 

Dean paddled them to the approximate middle of the lake then let the canoe drift lazily. He rummaged through his bag and removed a bottle of whiskey. He was contemplating telling Sam about what happened while he slumbered and he figured a little liquid courage was in order. He took a long swing at the bottle and gave it to Sam who did the same scrunching his face when the bitter taste assaulted his taste buds. They passed the bottle between themselves in companionable silence as they took in their surrounding.

After a while Dean was still unable to bring up the subject. He did not know how to even begin. Sam, I kissed you and you kinda shook didn’t seem to cut it and rang sort of wrong in Dean’s head. He laid down and stretched, letting one leg flop over the side of the canoe and stared at the clouds as they floated overhead making weird shapes that almost looked like discernible animals.

“What? I am having fun.” Dean said after Sam gave him a questioning look then turned and continued to inspect the scattered clouds.

Sam couldn’t help but stare at his brother. It looked like Dean was actually relaxing for once in months. Maybe it was because he felt better and Dean was finally able to let the worry slide. His hair looked lighter as the sun exposed it’s blond streaks. His eyes shone with the greens almost swallowing his pupils. His freckles stood out dusting over the nasal bridge and both cheeks. Sam’s gaze dipped down past the shirt which hugged Dean’s chest and abdomen and continued down to...

Sam snapped himself out of the self induced stupor. He blamed the sun that shone too brightly and the freaking blue blue lake for his lapse in sanity. He turned his head and looked at the horizon which was dotted with trees and sand. 

It had not escaped Dean how Sam was looking at him and an idea fleeted through his mind. He decided to go with it. If this did not work while Sam was awake then he would blame everything on the booze and the sun and the freaking blue blue lake. And the chances of it crashing sideways was pretty high.

“Seen enough?” Dean asked as he stretched lazily.

Sam’s neck almost snapped as he whipped it back to look at Dean’s green eyes which were staring back at his hazel with an intensity that Sam wanted to lose himself in.

“W..What?” Sam answered stomach sinking in fear. Holy fuck! Had Dean seen him staring?

“Seen enough or do you want more?” Dean asked again then he proceeded to remove his shirt revealing miles of muscles stretched over sun kissed skin.

“D...Dean, what?..M’not...” Sam stuttered seemingly having lost the ability to construct a sentence. The alcohol, the damn whiskey must be getting into his head making him have both visual and auditory hallucinations.

Meanwhile, Dean lazily threw his shirt at his side and rummaged through his bag for the sun lotion. He popped the cap with an audible click and squeezed some of it on his palm. He placed the bottle at his side and rubbed his hand together smearing the lotion to both palms. He then slathered it on one shoulder using the opposite hand and did the same with the other shoulder then his chest. He feared this could go wrong so fast and he did not have a fallback plan. It seemed to be working though, because Sam’s gaze was trained on him the whole time. 

“D...De”

“Get my back Sammy?” Dean asked turning and giving Sam his back. 

Sam stared at the offered flesh, noting the scars that he had tended to. Seeing how the marred skin told a story that could fill a thousand pages. Sadly, he noted that he did not recognize some of the them. Those that marked his brother while he was away at Stanford searching for normal even as his normal was the darkness that forever followed them like a shadow.

Sam blindly reached for the lotion. His eyes glued on his brother’s back unable to tear his gaze away. He got the lotion on his hands and hesitatingly reached for Dean’s skin. His hands hovered above both shoulders spread out and waiting. Waiting for....he didn’t know what exactly.

“C’mon Sammy, am roasting here.” Dean encouraged, his voice low.

As if waiting for the proffered permission Sam’s hands landed on Dean’s shoulders and squeezed. Dean groaned long and deep throwing his head back. Sam halted mid squeeze and held his breath. A bird squawked as it flew above them. The lazy waves were audible over the quiet and the canoe rocked leisurely. 

“D...Did I hur...t you?” Sam asked into the deafening silence.

“No.” Dean answered shuffling back to slot himself firmly between Sam’s knees.

Sam continued squeezing and kneading Dean’s muscles. The feel of Dean’s muscles turning lax in his hands made him forget his recent panic. He alternated between deep and shallow pressure starting from the shoulders then running over both hands before ending at Dean’s upper and lower back. He stopped occasionally to add more lotion. Dean was letting out a continuous stream of groans that was distracting. Head lolling from side to side totally lost in the sensation. It felt like the tension of centuries was seeping out of his body through Sam’s amazing hands, leaving him so relaxed he felt like he would melt and slide onto the canoe floor in a satisfied puddle. 

Sam’s hands ran over smooth skin that was interrupted by scars which made his fingertips tingle. Suddenly Sam wanted to feel all of Dean. This Dean. His Dean. Without thinking about it Sam pushed Dean making him grunt with the force as his body crashed to the canoe floor. Sam followed pinning Dean down with his own body. The canoe rocked dangerously swinging from side to side water spraying on the two men. It then settled to a gentle swing.

“Easy tiger.” Dean breathed out. OK, was it just him or was Dean just too pliable? Sam expected to be yelled at. Hell, he expected a black eye or two from an inevitable punch by now but Dean just laid there, hands splayed out framing his head. Water droplets sparkling on his skin like diamonds mesmerizing Sam. Dean’s head laid on his left cheek leaving his right side exposed. Sam watched as his brother’s ridiculously long lashes caressed his cheek as he closed his eyes, breaths coming fast making Sam rise and fall with each exhale and inhale. Maybe Dean had also drunk too much? Sam wondered.

“Dean?” It was a question laced with uncertainty, voice breaking with the strain of wading in dangerous waters. Sam was not quite sure what was being offered yet but this was too confusing and hurtling somewhere without a return ticket. Somewhere they would literally crush and burn and die. He knew it was highly probable that he was going to die soon but that should not be an excuse for this perversion. And the thought of dying felt like he was abandoning Dean all over again. It became clear to him that he desperately needed to reassure Dean even if it was in a moment of fevered insanity. 

“Sammy.” It was an answer, an invitation, a prayer, love, all wrapped up in a name that made up Dean’s world. Sam reached out with a trembling hand and grabbed Dean’s shoulder nudging him. Dean turned slowly laying on his back with Sam on top of him. He found it impossible to look at Sam in the eyes.

“Look at me Dean,” Sam said reaching for his brothers chin and pulling it up forcing Dean to look at him. The greens were looking at him with such an unusual vulnerability it made Sam’s panic rise up a notch. Dean had been so sure why he had started this but it seemed to have taken a turnaround and punched right him on the face with a force that sent his defenses crumbling to ash. Something deep inside him stirred and bled through his armor exposing itself to Sam. That something hooked onto Sam and roared to life. 

Sam did not know what to do with Dean’s expression. It was like looking into a promise that would shatter the second he glanced at it wrong. And Sam wanted to hold onto that promise. Clutch it tightly to his chest and never let go. 

“Dean.” It was a dream, it was safety, it was home, it was all Sam had ever wanted and more.

Dean’s arms reached up to tentatively sweep at Sam’s flanks. Sam reached down slowly eyes trained on Dean’s, ready to jump at any second in case he was reading this wrong. Sam hovered just out of reach breathing Dean in and giving his brother a chance to run before they crossed the bright red neon light that blinked in front of them. But Dean just looked at him with that open expression that drove him crazy, head slightly tilted up in invitation. Sam’s lips closed the distance between them and brushed against Dean’s.

Sam’s lips touched Dean’s and his world tilted as the most exquisite sensation burst from Dean’s lips and sent sparks all over his body. He let out a surprised gasp wrenching himself from Dean in an attempt to reign himself back to reality.

“The fuck?” Sam’s startled eyes opened saucer wide as he looked down at Dean.

“Dean... De, what’s happening? Am..I can’t...” Sam sputtered out not knowing how to describe how he felt, arms turning vice like on Dean’s shoulder. Afraid that if he let go he might just fall and shatter like a ceramic doll.

“Shh. I’ve got you.” Dean whispered hands gripping Sam’s shoulders. Sam looked spooked, eyes desperately darting between Dean’s.

“Sam, I have to tell you something.” Dean’s throat worked but no more sound came out. After a stretch of silence that seemed pan eternity, Dean swallowed and muttered, “Yesterday while you were asleep I kissed you and felt something.”

“What do you mean you felt something? Wait, you kissed me?” Sam cried out, looking incredulous. 

“Dude, chill. I only kissed your forehead. Don’t look at me like that, Sam. You looked bad and I wasn’t thinking.” Dean stumbled over his words in an attempt to explain himself. “Anyway, you sorta vibrated and at first I thought I was imagining it.”

“You mean you kissed me more than once?” Sam squeaked. He made an aborted attempt to get off Dean but Dean’s hands were vice like around him and he slumped back in a defeated huff.

“Sam, would you please listen to me?” Dean pleaded in a broken voice. His emotions seesawed from one end of the spectrum to the other extreme end making his head spin. 

“Has this happened to you before? Dean, did we miss something with the witch? She might have cursed you too.” Sam’s worried expression continued to scan Dean’s as he voiced his fears. Dean brought up his hand and brushed back Sam’s hair which was hanging in front of his face. It felt so soft and it tingled Dean’s fingers. It fascinated him how he was discovering novel things about his brother, like how beautiful he looked, for example. Funny how he hadn’t noticed that before.

“Sammy, this has never happened to me before. I don’t know what it is. Right now the only thing am sure of is I want you.” At this point it was all or nothing for Dean. He could not point out exactly when the scales had tipped but frankly he could not bring himself to care because this felt like an inevitable conclusion to the chaos that summed up their lives.

A soft breeze ruffled Sam’s hair, unlatching it from his ear to fall back curtain-like around his face. Some of it reached Dean’s face making it tickle where it was brushed in sweeps. This whole thing should feel wrong but instead it felt intimate and safe. 

“I want you too, Dean. So bad.” Sam whispered back.

“No, Sam are you really OK? Wanna talk about this more? I can talk if you want to. Promise,” Dean asked knowing his brother had the propensity to analyze shit to death. He had not planned for this...whatever this was, to happen. Dean had always known that he loved Sam, and no matter what form that particular love had decided to take, he had always known it was unconditional and all consuming.

“Nah, am good. I trust you Dean,” Sam replied instead. Dean lifted his head up reaching for Sam as Sam lowered himself. They met halfway in a hesitant brush of lips. Sam licked Dean’s lip with the tip of his tongue encouraging his brother to mash their lips more firmly together. The kiss started out lazy and unsure, steadily growing into a heated lip lock as the two men sucked and stole air from each other. Sam closed his eyes at the softness that caressed his own lips sending tendrils of pleasure that burst and settled at his groin. Dean groaned and wrapped his arms more firmly around Sam effectively locking him in place. Heat ignited somewhere deep inside Dean and swirled in an ever increasing crescendo reaching upwards and outwards. Dean opened up for Sam letting his tongue sweep his mouth, moaning appreciatively as the intruding muscle marked every corner of his mouth. He gripped Sam more tightly even as the fire inside him threatened to spill. He let his own tongue push past Sam’s lips and start it’s own dance. Sam’s heart thudded loudly in his chest, a drum beat that blocked out all other noises. All he could hear was his own blood rushing through his veins. It was so loud he missed the beginnings of the sparks that tingled his mouth whenever it came in contact Dean’s tongue. Sparks that started a fire that was fanned by each press of lip, each swipe and tangle of tongue. It caught and jumped, sending flame tendrils to Sam’s already hot veins, to his muscles and bones, to his very soul. He shook and shuddered, whole body shivers that threatened to break him into tiny pieces. It felt like he was drowning in lava and he couldn’t breathe.

Sam let his palm cup Dean’s neck, fingers curling to hold him still as their tongues continued to desperately seek and coil around each other, revisiting a path that was rapidly becoming familiar. 

They continued to kiss, lips locking, sucking and stealing air from each other. Dean canted his pelvis upwards as Sam ground his downwards rubbing their arousal together. Sam thrust his hips in short jabs prompting Dean to roll his. The tiny boat rocked dangerously as if reminding them that it existed.

“Fuck. Dean, need to get...” Sam panted scrabbling to get the buttons of Dean’s jeans open. He needed to get them both naked, fast. He fought to get rid of their clothing and won in under a minute.

Sam’s jeans were tousled at his knees, his cock finally pressed deliciously next to Dean’s giving them sweet pressure. Sam’s head was spinning from the absolute craziness of it all and understandably from lack of air. Dean fluttered his eyes open meeting hazel that looked down at him in something akin to awe.

The boat trembled sending out ripples in the water that spread out with them at the epicenter.   
Sam had to see. He turned his head to look down between their bodies. He met twin bulbs that glistened with precome which fell to cover the rest of their cocks as they moved in tandem. He was almost hypnotized by how his cock rubbed over Dean’s making him shiver deliciously. The boat rocked more forcefully making the sensations more dizzying like they were floating in space one second and free falling the next. Sam moaned and blanketed himself fully over Dean, lips latching onto his brothers in another earth shattering kiss.

Every point of contact where skin met skin burst into heat that threatened to burn it’s way out and consume them. The inferno roared and grew engulfing them in an embrace that pushed every reality out until all that remained was Sam and Dean, as one. Dean grabbed Sam’s ass to press it more firmly against himself.

“Sammy.” Dean called voiced wrecked. Sam looked up to see greens swallowed by pupils. He rested his forehead to Dean’s looking into his eyes as they thrummed together.

“Right here, Dean,” Sam answered, his own voice coming in pants. He reached down and found Dean’s hands where they had, at some point, fallen on the canoe’s floor and twined their fingers together. 

Their bodies shone as a thin sheen of sweat made the slip and slide of their bodies easier. The air between them was positively crackling, the kiss felt more powerful, moving from lava hot to ten suns combined. Sam knew there was no way they were coming out of this alive, that their combined fire would lead to death by spontaneous combustion, but what a way to go! In a blast, literally. And the best part was that wherever he will go Dean will be right there with him. It felt like they were wrapped in a life sized vibrator. A million times better than Magic Fingers.

Viscous heat streamed out of Dean and flowed in to fill every crevice, every aching, minute space in Sam. This is what they mean by baptism by fire, Sam thinks distantly as he is swept away in a wave of heat. It felt like balm washing over a wound, taking away all the hurt. It made him feel whole again.

They were not kissing anymore, just staring at each others eyes, sharing air in short, sharp pants as everything spun out of control. Blinding white light blotted out everything for a second then things came back into focus. In that moment, Dean understood that there were in fact such things as soul mates and they came in very unexpected ways, ways that were even deemed taboo. Their orgasm was supernova, imploding then exploding in rapid succession, making them the center of each others universe with everything else revolving around them. Reality became a distant cold planet as their fire burned steadily, a flame that promised forever. Spurt after shuddering spurt spilled from them covering their abdomens with milky whiteness. They panted chasing after their breaths eyes locked onto each other. 

The canoe rocked twice and tipped over spilling the men out into the lake then righting itself. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Sanuvabitch! FUCK!” Dean swore as he came up first sputtering and coughing.

Sam’s jeans were tangled on his ankles and made it quite difficult for him to swim. He was sinking like a log and he had to quickly decide whether to pull them up or remove them completely. Since they were more off than on he opted for the latter. The water was warm caressing his body as he propelled himself towards the surface. His lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and frankly he hadn’t had enough time to enjoy his out-of-this-world post orgasmic bliss before the canoe tipped over. Was it just him or did that thing throw them over intentionally?

Sam surfaced coughing and taking in huge gulps of cool air which eased the burn in his lungs. The cough morphed into giggling as he spied Dean trying to hold on to his pants as he swam towards the canoe which swayed gracefully as if mocking them. 

Dean hauled himself back to the canoe muttering obscenities under his breath. “Fucking thing must be haunted, I swear!” He shouted.

Sam dissolved into full on laughter hands coming up to sweep hair out of his eyes, dimples coming out full force as he looked at his brother seethe.

“T’was probably jealous of us Dean!” Sam shouted between bouts of laughter. He felt good. Really good.   
Dean looked over at Sam and his eyes softened, a smile breaking out putting crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

“Come on Sammy, get your ass over here.”

“Dunno Dean, the canoe might kill me!”

Dean rolled his eyes muttering something about stupid little brothers. 

“I heard that!” Sam yelled as he swam towards his brother.

Dean helped haul him back in raising his eyebrows when he saw Sam naked from the waist down. His cock hung proudly between his legs. His shirt was plastered to his body outlining impressive musculature. Dean let his hands linger longer than necessary wanting to run them all over those miles upon miles of skin. Instead he turned to pick his discarded shirt throwing it at Sam who had resorted to covering his balls with his hands hazel eyes looking at him almost shyly. Sam reached for the shirt and tried to tie it around his waist but it wouldn’t fit. He looked at the shirt willing it to grow in size. When it did not, he tore it at the seam line making it slightly bigger. He tried it on once again smiling as it just managed to tie. Now he looked like a supermodel wearing some chic fabric with one thigh half covered and the other completely exposed. His cock was visibly outlined bulging out obscenely. He looked up to see Dean staring at him lips parted breaths coming out fast.

“We should probably get back. My balls are freezing.” Dean muttered clearing his throat self consciously. The sun had dipped on the horizon it’s last rays bathing the water in a fiery orange that gave it an otherworldly appearance.

“Hey Dean?” Sam asked.

“Yea?” Dean answered.

“I will warm your balls when we get back to the cabin.” Sam said waggling his eyebrows.  
Dean felt a blush creep up his cheeks but he replied in a decidedly straight voice, “Then help me row this monster.”   
He threw a paddle at Sam who was all dimples and sunshine.

THE END


End file.
